Kindred Spirits
by CretianStar
Summary: Ginny and Sirius are so alike; feisty, loyal to a fault and cuddly! Fluffy stuff


A/N: so this has been lurking on my hard drive for some time, i didn't realise it was so complete!

Anyway have a little au SiriusxGinny love!

* * *

Grimmauld Place had become her home just as much as the Burrow had. In fact, she took to sleeping at Grimmauld than the Burrow because then she wouldn't have to see Harry.

You know, if Harry knew he was pushing down gay feelings for Ron who likewise was doing the same wouldn't it have been nice to tell someone, like oooh their girlfriends? But Ginny was well and truly over that and now she slept at Grimmauld place and enjoyed the independence that came with living with Sirius.

The house was often full with people coming and going, George and Angelina often stopped by. Neville and Hannah, the pair now happily married often popped in as Diagon Alley was not at all that far away and as Hannah was learning how to take over from Tom and run the Leaky Cauldron. Remus and Hermione lived in Grimmauld place and their inconspicuous sex was not as inconspicuous as they thought, something Sirius and Ginny gleefully reminded them of in the mornings. Even Harry and Ron came by.

The thing with living with Sirius, as the other three soon found out, was that he was a touchy feely kind of person. This was fine with Ginny, she was also a touchy feely person, especially when drunk. The pair were often curled up in a chair together chatting away, or they'd sit at dinner together with her perched on his lap, and speculation would be drawn about whether they were just friends. But equally Remus received the same attention off of both Ginny and Sirius, arms slung around him. Hermione also received Sirius-Cuddles while Ginny could be found reclining against many of the guests that breezed through Grimmauld place, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan even Blaise Zabini had been caught up in her cuddle storm when she launched herself at him from the stairs.

That's just who they were; they cuddled people. They even cuddled in bed together. They could be found in the morning spooning in either's bed without even a hint of sex in the air and believe me Remus has tried in vain to get a whiff of sex from the pair, just so he could tease them back. But nope they would be curled up around one another in the ginormous king-size bed, taking up a sliver of space as they were wrapped around each other.

But they didn't have sex together, maybe once right at the start but they had stamped down the ensuing awkwardness and came to each other for the emotional parts, not that they'd admit that. They had sex with other people, they'd apparate back to Grimmauld at some godforsaken hour and cuddle up and either drop off straight away or sleepily discuss dates. In the morning they'd talk properly, rate the sex, discuss the finer points of the date all while curled up in bed. There'd then be an argument over who had to get breakfast but it was generally decided whoever went on the date went to get breakfast and bring it back to bed.

Hermione and Remus would smile knowingly as the pair defended their friendship, saying that's all they were as they pottered around the house together, or Remus would piss-take Sirius who all but pined and scratched at the front door until Ginny came home from work. She'd come home swearing and shouting at whichever idiot it was that annoyed her last and would continue ranting until Sirius handed her tea with a packet of chocolate hobnobs that would rapidly vanish as she vehemently recounted her crappy day.

Sirius would clear up after her almost mindlessly, watched with a smirk by their housemates as she ranted until Sirius calmed her down with a shoulder massage or a cuddle. He'd pull her onto his lap when Mione turned on the TV and they'd mindlessly watch Remus and Hermione bicker over programmes. Ginny found Sirius' warmth comforting, he ran a little hotter than Harry, maybe it was the animagus magic but on the coldest night he was the perfect radiator after a night on a quidditch pitch. Equally Sirius liked snuggling down with Ginny as they watched Doctor What or When or Why, someone Hermione crushed on. He liked the way Gin smelt; sometimes, if it was an office day, she'd smell of coffee, ink and parchment, but if she'd been out on a pitch interviewing coaches and players, she would smell of rain and mud. Either way he loved it.

She was the kindred spirit he had spent his whole life waiting for.


End file.
